YuGiOh! FD Part 1
by Bigdave201426
Summary: Set 50 years after the defeat of the evil Emperors of Yliaster by Yusei and his friends, stands a new City created out of the ruins of the battle. In this new city two babies are born who don't know it yet but they have been chosen to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Set 50 years after the defeat of the evil Emperors of Yliaster by Yusei and his friends, stands a new City created out of the ruins of the battle. Our story Begins in Crystal City where people live in peace and harmony and where all battles are settled by duels and wars have been put into the History books, while two new Dueling stars are born and unknowing to them; they have been chosen to save the world from Darkness and decay.

Chapter 1

The Break-Out

Our story begins 18 years ago, in Crystal City where a young woman gave birth to two beautiful babies 1 a boy and 1 a girl when the nurse said,

"Have you decided on a name for the two angels?" she asked.

"Yes I have Nurse, I will name them Matsumoto and Matsuda" replied Mrs. Ishikawa.

"I have Nurse, I shall name them Matsuda and Matsumoto" replied Ms. Ishikawa

"Those are great names Ms. Ishikawa and I'll just make a note of that here on my screen" said the smartly dressed nurse and walked out of the room allowing Ms. Ishikawa to hold her children.

Meanwhile in Crystal City prison, Prisoner 453, Kurai Kawasaki had been convicted of several murders and was sentenced to life but due to his high intellect and scientific knowledge he was able to come up with a plan to escape keeping it a secret from the guards.

17 years later, Both Matsuda and his sister Matsumoto, was top students Crystal High Dueling School and was always top in their classes and captains of the boys and girls dueling teams.

Later that day after they had finished their lessons, Matsuda and Matsumoto would walk home along with their friends Akira, Katsutoshi, Koji and Chiyemi. Just then the four of them walked into the card shop and behind the counter stood a wise old man who had numerous trophies and medals and said,

"Welcome young duelists to my game shop where we stock the latest cards, booster packs and decks from all across the globe" said the shop keeper.

"Thank you Mr..?" replied Matsumoto.

"Oh call me Mr. Haruki" replied the shop keeper while sitting on a bench stool.

"Ok sir" replied Koji.

Meanwhile at home, Matsuda and Matsumoto's mum was preparing their evening meal when she looked at the calendar and saw that it was coming up to the twin's 18th birthdays but she had already got them their presents where she got Matsuda a new leather deck holder with his name embossed within it while she got Matsumoto a pair of highly fashionable pair of thigh high boots and dueling gloves similar to the ones worn by the girls of Duel Academy.

Sometime later when Matsumoto and her brother got home, they went up to their rooms and changed out of their uniforms and into something more comfortable when Matsumoto changed into her baggy black jeans and fishnet gloves when she pulled a small t shirt of her favorite rock band the millennium scorpions over her womanly body.

Later that night, the three sat down and had their tea when they turned on the TV and the news where the words breaking news was splattered all over the screen as the reporter said,

'Kurai Kawasaki has escaped from Crystal City Prison and is dangerous so do not approach him' said the reporter.

"Did you hear that kids please stay safe and walk home together ok" said Matsuda and Matsumoto's mother.

"We always do don't we. Matsuda" replied Matsumoto.

"Yes sis we do and with our friends" replied Matsuda.

"Good now Matsumoto will you go down to the store and pick a few things up for me please" said their mom.

"Sure mom, I'm on it" replied Matsumoto when she had got to her feet and went to pull her knee high boots on.

"Here is the list honey" said her mom when she got to her feet and pulled her leather jacket on and took the list and money from her.

While on the run, Kurai Kawasaki had reached the city centre and laid low in an old card shop with a old leaky garage at the back but with his intelligence, he was able to power the shop floor to the dimmest of light to see where he was walking and looking.

When looking around Kurai found a computer that was covered in plastic so he tried to turn it on and it slowly but surely it started up but to his surprise, he discovered that it was a deck creator when he sat down at the screen and began to create the ultimate dark deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Evil Awakens

Deep within the dark dimension called Daguerreo stood a lonely castle surrounded by Molten Behemoths and other fire monsters while flying high above was whiptail crows and inside the throne room sat King Arch the master of Darkness and sitting beside him was his queen Rydia who ruled with their magic spells and defeated all who opposed them human and duel monster alike.

"This is boring my King can't we do something different like find a way into the human realm" said Rydia to her King.

"Yes my Queen but the only problem is that we have no way there" replied Arch.

Just then a sudden jolt struck through both Arch and Rydia when they grabbed their heads and said,

"What was that?" when suddenly the pain stopped.

A few moments later, the castle began to shake violently with the dust between the stone wall fell like the sands of an hourglass. After the shaking had stopped both Arch and his queen readied their duel disks and ran out of the castle and looked at the whiptail crows being destroyed by a mirror force like barrier.

"What in the hell is that my King?" asked Rydia.

Just then the sandstone like fortress appeared and landed in the Molten Lava created by the Lava Golem who protected the King and Queen. When the fortress had landed a large stone bridge magically appeared when a figure began to appear from the bright light of the fortresses gateway.

"Finally I have come to speak to you King Arch and Queen Rydia" said the figure walking towards them.

When the figure had touched the firm brimstone floor, King Arch and Queen Rydia was shocked to see none less then Whitty Phantom a human looking duel monster in a matching purple suit and hat with his long pointed ears and yellow colored tie around his neck hanging down the front of his purple shirt.

"What business do you have here Phantom?" asked Queen Rydia.

"I have come on behalf of my master who lives within the Dark Fortress" replied the cocky Phantom.

Arch was aware of Whitty Phantom, because of his tricks and lies but he looked at his Queen and said,

"Why have you come here?" asked Arch.

"My Master wants to form an alliance with you and your beautiful queen in order to take over the Human Realm" explained the Phantom.

"You have a way to the Human Realm!" said Rydia shocked.

"Yes Queen Rydia" replied the fiendish Elf with an evil glare in his eyes.

Meanwhile in the Human Realm, Matsumoto took the list and the money from her mom and grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on over her shoulders and fastened her deck holder onto her right leg and then plugged her earphones in and walked through the front door while Matsuda was at the table going over his well used deck. Just then Matsumoto walked through the front door and turned right down the road heading towards the shop. While walking to the shops, Matsumoto was listening to her music player when she noticed a shadow behind her when she saw a tall shadowy figure behind her but the man just walked past her and continued her way to the shops.

When Matsumoto got to the shops she looked at the list that her mom had given her and got two cartons of milk, bread, eggs and cola. While walking the shelves in the store, something caught Matsumoto's eye when she walked over to what was luring her. Hanging in front of her, was a gold mask that was made from what seemed to be solid gold but when Matsumoto took the mask from the hook and held it in her hand she couldn't believe that it was so light when she stood looking at it in her hands. After looking at the mask for several minutes she looked for a price tag but the strange thing was that it didn't have one.

'Maybe this shouldn't be on sale here?' she thought.

Just then Matsumoto looked to see how the mask was fastened but none could be found anywhere. After spending few minutes with the mask in her hands she decided to try it on when she turned it around and closed her eyes while pulling it up to her face. When Matsumoto re opened her eyes and removed her hands she noticed that the mask was still on her face even without lace tied around the back of her head.

Just then Matsumoto removed the mask from her face and thought to herself,

'I just have to have this mask' she thought when she placed the mask in her basket and finished gathering the rest of the items on her moms list and went to pay for them when she approached the checkout counter.

When Matsumoto had placed her basket down and placed the items on the conveyor belt, the clerk was scanning the items before placing them into a bag. Finally Matsumoto took the mask from the basket and placed it on the conveyor belt and walked to pack the other stuff into plastic bags. Just then Matsumoto said,

"This didn't come with a price tag on it" she said.

"Don't worry, about it miss for a beautiful girl like you it's free, but we'll keep it between you and me" said the clerk.

"Ok thank you" replied Matsumoto when she took the mask and placed it along with the other items and paid for them.

After Matsumoto had paid for the groceries, she left the store happy with the gold mask she picked up for free when she took her earphones and placed them into her ears and began to walk home staying in the light of the street lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Meeting of the Dark Master

While in the Daguerreo, Arch and his queen Rydia was stood in front of Whitty Phantom when Rydia said,

"My king, allow me to go and reach a deal with this Dark Master" she said quietly.

"No my queen, I will go so please don't worry about me. If I'm not back in one hour then you will rule this world on your own" replied Arch while looking into his queens worried eyes.

"Ok Phantom, take me to your Dark Master" ordered Arch.

"Excellent decision King Arch please follow me" replied Whitty Phantom when he led the way to the Dark Fortress.

Meanwhile in the human realm, Matsumoto was walking home while listening to her music player when something crossed her mind while listening to the Millennium Scorpions track 'shadow games.' Just then there was a flash of gold light coming from the plastic bag that was holding the gold mask that was given to her back in the shop that Matsumoto didn't notice but then the glow began to grow stronger and stronger finally catching Matsumoto's eye.

"Uh what's this? The mask is glowing but why?" she asked herself when she decided to take it out of the bag to look at it.

When Matsumoto took the mask out of her grocery bag she was shocked to see the mask glow but for strange reason she just had to put it on when she spun the mask around and then slowly pulled it onto her face. When the mask was on her face, Matsumoto opened her eyes and looked through the eyes of the mask for the second time when she could feel another presents awaken inside her when the millennium symbol appeared on her forehead before fading. A short time later a tall dark shadowy figure snook up behind Matsumoto and placed a rag over her mouth gagging her in the process still with the mask on her face. Within a few minutes Matsumoto's fell asleep while her groceries dropped to the floor while the figure scooped Matsumoto over his shoulder and ran down a series of alleyways to a secret arena.

When Matsumoto recovered from the chloroform she noticed that she was chained up with a duel disk on her left arm.

"Wher...Where am I?" she asked when the light came on and lit up the rusted building interior.

Just then there was a lightning bolt shot down and hit the steel floor creating a huge fire ball when a figure came out wearing nothing but a all black outfit with a full black mask concealing his true face.

"Welcome Matsumoto Ishikawa to my dueling arena" said his dark voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Matsumoto.

"I am known as the Black Duelist and I've been unbeatable and the reason Miss Ishikawa that I have brought you here to duel and here are my conditions, if I win then you must become my assistant and must wear what I choose. But if you win you simply go free so are you ready to duel"

"Fine Black Duelist you're on" replied Matsumoto confidently when she took her deck out of her deck holder around her right thigh and slapped it into the duel disk when both players' life points hit 4000 and the duel began.

Meanwhile in Daguerreo, Whitty Phantom led Arch king of the Dark Dimension through numerous passageways until they came to a set of large stone doors with skulls on each door when Whitty Phantom knocked on the door when a strong evil voice said,

"ENTER" when the door opened and Whitty Phantom followed closely by Arch along the red carpet when Whitty Phantom said,

"My master I have brought Arch King of Daguerreo for you to see" he said.

"Good work Phantom now leave us be" replied the Dark Master.

"Yes my lord" replied Phantom when he faded through a portal that appeared in the floor.

"Welcome King Arch to my Dark Fortress and now let's get down to business, I have come here to form an alliance with you so that we can take over the Human Realm" said the Dark Master when he stood up from his throne and walked down the steps towards Arch and the large stone table appeared from the floor with two matching stone chairs appeared at both ends when they sat down and began to talk.

Several hours later, on her throne, Queen Rydia was beginning to worry about her King but then the throne doors opened and there standing was Arch when she rushed to him and said,

"My King, have you reached a deal with the Dark Master?"

"Yes my queen, the Dark Master has granted us his powers to get us to enter the Human Realm but in return you must wear this mask" replied Arch with a sad look on his face while holding the mask in his hand.

"My King, I will do anything you say" replied Queen Rydia when looking at the mask in her kings hands.

Just then Queen Rydia took the mask and then looked at her king and asked,

"Can I take this mask off once I put it on?"

"You cannot my queen" replied Arch.

"Okay my king I understand" replied Rydia when she kissed her King before putting the mask on her face.

After Queen Rydia had placed the mask onto her face, several tendrils appeared from the sides of the mask and faded into her hair locking it in place. Just then Rydia's eyes glowed a red before returning to their normal hazel color.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matusmoto's Defeat

While at the secret warehouse in Crystal City, Matsumoto who had been abducted and forced to duel the Black Duelist who was undefeated had drawn her first five cards so too did the Black Duelist when the duel began. Matsumoto drew a card from her deck and said,

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode and next I place two cards face-down and end my turn" she said when the duel went to the Black Duelist for the first time.

After he had drawn a card from his deck he clicked his fingers and said,

"Say hello to your future" when he pointed to a glass case when it suddenly lit up. Inside the glass case standing on a pedestal was a stand with a latex breast top with belts around the neck and bottom, there was also a latex g string, elbow long latex gloves, and a pair of arm bracelets. While below the latex g string stood a pair of black latex thigh high boots. Just then the Black Duelist said,

"Now I set one card face down in defence mode and place two cards face down and end my turn. When the duel continued Matsumoto drew a card from her deck and ordered her Dunames Dark Witch to attack her spellbinding flux that destroyed the Black Duelists face-down monster but fell straight into a trap when suddenly the Black Duelist said,

"When my black mask is destroyed and sent to the graveyard it allows me to special summon two more from my hand or deck and that's not all since my black mask was destroyed, it now places itself on your monster's face and inflicts 500 points of damage to you" he explained when the black mask appeared and covered all of the Dunames Dark witch's face with all but her eyes showing.

'Oh shit' thought Matsumoto when she looked at her hand and ended her turn.

Just then the Black Duelist, drew a card from her deck and said,

"Now I tribute my two Black Masks to summon my Black Dragon" he said when a large black dragon appeared on the field in front of the Black Duelist with 3000 attack and defence points and ended his turn.

Just after Matsumoto had drawn a card from her deck she instantly lost 500 life points dropping them to 3500 when she added the card to her hand and said,

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of your black masks and now I release my Dunames Dark Witch and your Black mask in order to summon my Angel Dragon in attack mode" she said when a beautiful white dragon with six beautiful feathered wings appeared from the heavens in attack mode with 2000 attack and defence points but then the Black Duelist stood and laughed evilly and said,

"Your Dragon can't beat mine" he said laughing.

"Don't be so sure Black Duelist as it gains the original attack of 1 fairy type monster in my graveyard and since I sent my Dunames Dark Witch to the graveyard then you know what that means" replied Matsumoto.

"it gains 1800 attack points" finished the Black Duelist.

"That's right Black Duelist" said Matsumoto from behind her gold mask when her Angel Dragon's attack rose from 2000 to 3800.

"Now my Angel Dragon, attack that Black Dragon with your Heavens Blast" ordered Matsumoto to her dragon.

A second later Angel Dragon powered up and launched its attack but the attack was diverted into a cylinder and when the attack was absorbed another cylinder appeared and launched the attack back towards her. Before she could react, the attack hit her and was forced backwards but due to the chains she felt the attack and fainted to the ground in doing so losing all of her life points dropping them to zero and the duel was over. This is when the gold mask fell off Matsumoto's face and landed face up next to her motionless body.

When the dueling holograms faded away, the Black Duelist clicked his figures and the chains around Matsumoto's wrists and ankles opened and released her. A few moments later, the Dark Duelist used his dark powers to lift Matsumoto up from the floor and as if by magic removed her duel disk and clothing until she was completely naked. When Matsumoto was floating in mid air by the Dark Duelists powers she woke up and tried to conceal her womanly parts but then the glass case opened and the items of clothing flew towards Matsumoto who was trying to escape but was powerless to move when the Dark Duelist forced her arms high above her head when the latex breast top lowered itself down over her body and fastened itself by two straps one around her neck and one that was wrapped around the bottom of the top. Next came, the latex g string that slid up her legs covering her womanly parts. When her womanly parts were covered, a pair of elbow length latex gloves where magically placed onto Matsumoto arms and fastened tight around the tops of the gloves by studded straps while another set were fastened around her biceps. While the change was almost over, the Dark Duelist said,  
>"You will make a wonderful slave my dear" he said when the latex Thigh high boots forced themselves onto Matsumoto's feet in doing so encasing her legs before they zipped themselves up and sealed around the top by another pair of studded straps. Finally the last part of the outfit was the black latex fox mask that was a full head mask when suddenly the back of the mask opened and Matsumoto was terrified as she looked at the insides of the mask. Just then mask was pulled tightly around Matsumoto's head and neck completely encasing her head while studded straps wrapped themselves around the muzzle of the mask and around the neck and over the top of the mask between the ears sealing the mask closed.<p>

After a short while, Matsumoto began to stir when she opened her eyes and looked through the eyes of the black latex fox mask that was strapped shut while the Black Duelist looked at his new slave and said,

"Now Matsumoto, you will do what I say and never to leave my side" he said with a dominant voice.

All that you could see of Matsumoto's face were her eyes that were filled with both hate and despair. While looking at the Black Duelist with anger in her eyes a large window plain smashed and shattered into tiny fragments all over the floor when a smartly dressed human in all white armour and white bandit mask stood up and said,

"Black Duelist, I challenge you to a duel and if I win then you release Matsumoto from your control" he ordered.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Don't make me laugh White Knight, you'll never defeat me but if you want to be my next victim then so be it" replied the Black Duelist when he ordered Matsumoto to stand at the side of the dueling arena.

"GAME ON!" shouted both duelists as the duel began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Black Duelist Vs. The White Knight

While the duel was in its early stages, Matsumoto was watching the duel from the side of the dueling arena and thought to herself from inside her latex prison,

'Who are these two and I wonder where my golden mask is?' while watching the duel in silence.

A moment later the White Knight drew a card from his deck and then looked at the card before adding it to his hand before saying,

"Now I set one monster face down in defence mode and end my turn with these two cards face down" he said when the card holograms appeared on the field.

After the duel went to the Black duelist for the first time, he said,

"Is that the best you can do? Ha, Ha, Ha" he finished when he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

While on the sidelines, Matsumoto turned her encased head and looked in the dim light of the steel floor when she saw her gold mask laying on the floor but when she began to walk towards it, she was spotted by the Black Duelist when he raised his hand and from out of nowhere two cards were revealed to Matsumoto and the White duelist and they were holding arms and holding legs that grabbed her latex covered wrists and ankles when a large sacred tablet appeared behind her and flung her back onto it.

"That should hold you, Mwhahahaahhaha" he laughed when he continued,

"Now where was I, oh yes it's my move and now I summon my Black Mask Android (ATK/1900) in attack mode and place these two cards face-down and attack your face-down monster" he ordered when his android began to power up its attack.

While the Black Mask Android had released its attack the White Knight revealed one of his face-down cards and the android disappeared only to re appear behind the Black Duelist who took the attack to the back when his life points dropped to 2100 when his turn came to an end.

When the Black Duelists life points dropped to 2100, the White Knight said,

"You fell into my white vortex trap that absorbs your monster and it re appears behind you so you take damage now that your turn has come to an end I draw" he said.

"Now I summon White Knight Lv 3 in attack mode (ATK/1200) and now I flip summon my face down monster so say hello to my White Knight Girl (ATK/1400) and I end my turn with one card face down" continued the White Knight while Matsumoto couldn't even move an inch from the stone tablet she was fastened to.

'I'll get you out of this Matsumoto, I promise' thought the White Knight.

Just then the Black Duelist snatched a card from his deck and said,

"Now I summon my Black Mask Angel in attack mode (ATK/2000) and when she is summoned all spell and trap cards on the field cannot be activated this turn so now my Black Mask Android attack White Knight Lv 3 with your Android blast" ordered the Black Duelist. A moment later the Black Mask Android powered up and launched his attack aiming at the White Knight Lv 3 but then the White Knight said,

"I don't think so Black Duelist because now I activate the effect of my White Knight Girl and to switch my White Knight Lv 3 to defence mode (DEF/2100)" he explained when his knight lowered himself down onto one knee and got his shield up and blocked the androids attack.

But when the attack was deflected, The White Knights life points fell to 3800 when the Black Duelist said,

"Now every time my Black Mask Android attacks a Warrior or Spellcaster type monster, my opponent takes all battle damage that I would have taken" he explained.

Meanwhile still fastened to the stone tablet, Matsumoto who was powerless to help saw her gold mask begin glow and slowly began to move. The White Knight also saw this movement but luckily the Black Duelist didn't while he continued his battle phase.

"Now my Black Mask Angel, attack the White Knight Girl with your Black Wing Hurricane!" he ordered when his Angel spread her wings and flew into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Matsumoto Keeper of the Millennium Mask

With the duel perfectly balanced, The Black Duelist continued his battle phase when his Black Mask Angel was swooping down towards to attack the White Knight Girl but then the White Knight said just before the attack hit,

"I don't think so Black Duelist as I pay 800 life points to negate your attack due to my White Knight Lv 3's effect" he explained when his life points dropped to 3000.

"I end my turn" replied the Black Duelist after the attack ended when the duel went back to the White Knight.

A few moments later, the White Knight drew a card from his deck and said,

"Now I activate the spell card Pot of Greed tha...

"That allows you to draw to two cards from your deck" interrupted the Black Duelist.

"Now I activate the spell card White Sword and equip it to my White Knight Girl that increases her attack by 1000 points" said the White Knight when his monster grabbed the sword and now my White Knight take out the Black mask Angel with your White Blade Slash!" ordered the White Knight.

When the White Knight Girl jumped high into the air and slashed the black duelists Black Mask Angel in two from the head down before exploding into small data fragments as the Black Duelists life points dropped to 700.

"HA, HA, HA, Ha, now you've done it White Duelist as when my Angel is sent to the graveyard by a result of battle she leaves behind a special mask that attaches itself to the attacking monster and inflicts damage equal to your monsters attack points" explained the Black Duelist while the mask rose from the floor and latched itself to the face of the White Knight Girl who lowered her sword and stood still like a stone statue.

During the end phase, the White Knights life points plummeted down to 600 when the duel went back to the Black Duelist with the duel perfectly balanced. Just then the Black Duelist drew a card from his deck and spent several minutes looking at his hand before looking at the his opponent and thought,

'I can win this duel but I don't know what he has got in mind with his face-down card. Is it a trap or is it a spell card?' he thought.

"Now I summon Black Mask Golem in defence mode and end my turn" he explained when his golem appeared on the field with 2200 defence points. When the duel went to the White Knight, he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand before he activated the effect of the White Knight Lv 3 to special summon his White Knight Lv 6 where he appeared on the field radiating a white glow with 2400 attack points when he drew his sword and for battle.

When his monster appeared on the field, the white knight said,

"This is the end of your sick little game as now I special summon my White Knight Fortress DRAGON!" he shouted when a large white scaled Dragon with crystal blue wings appeared and roared with its mighty voice.

The Dragon stood on its back legs and looked at the Black Duelist and his monster waiting to attack with steam coming from its mouth and nostrils.

"Now my Dragon attack with your Blue Neutron Beam!" ordered the White Knight.

"What a fool, you're attacking me with a monster without any attack points. You Lose, Ha, Ha, Ha" laughed the Black Duelist.

Just then the attack hit the golem but at first nothing happened but then a small crack started to appear in the golem's chest that grew larger and larger before falling apart in doing so blowing up in the process.

"What did you do to my monster?" asked the Black Duelist.

"Nothing I just used my Dragons ability that can only be activated when I have a Face up White Knight Lv 3 in my graveyard and have A White Knight Girl and White Knight Lv 6 on my side of the field and the effect is that my dragon can destroy 1 defence monster on my opponents side of the field and inflicts half of your monsters defence points from so You LOSE" explained the White Knight when the Black Duelists Life points dropped down to zero ending the duel.

The White Knight had done it, he became the first duelist to defeat the Black Duelist who was now reluctant to release Matsumoto from her latex prison but then the gold mask began to glow and rose from the floor radiating a gold light throughout the warehouse. A few seconds later, Matsumoto was released from the stone tablet she was fastened to and began to float in mid air by herself when the black fox mask simply disappeared before being replaced with the gold mask when Matsumoto blanked out.

While floating in mid air, the millennium symbol appeared on the forehead of the mask while the Black Duelist couldn't believe what he was seeing when all of a sudden a power ancient voice said,

"You have angered my soul, so now you will be engulfed by the shadows that will devour your evil soul, Now BEGONE!" said the voice when the Black Duelist was engulfed by a thick black and purple fog leaving nothing but his duel disk and deck.

When there was no sign of the Black Duelist, the millennium symbol on Matsumoto's head faded when she began to fall where the White Knight ran and caught her before they hit the floor creating a dust cloud.

A few minutes passed when Matsumoto began to come around when she looked into the eyes of the White Knight through his mask.

"Where am I and what happened?" she asked a little dazed.

"Do you not remember anything Matsumoto?" replied the White Knight.

"The last thing I remember is that I was forced into a duel and lost but then you came and saved me so thanks" said Matsumoto being helped to her feet.

"No problem, Matsumoto as you have been chosen to wield a millennium item" said the white knight.

"Whoa, wait a minute I thought they were lost in history?" said Matsumoto when she felt her face and gold mask with her latex covered hands.

"You mean this mask is a Millennium item like the ones used by Pharaoh Atem and his royal court?" she asked.

"Yes Matsumoto" replied the White Knight.

"Wait a minute how do you know my name?" replied Matsumoto when she removed her mask.

"You were only 7 years old when we last met but as soon as I saw you, I knew that one day you would be chosen to be the keeper of the mask in your hands and to protect the world from a ancient powerful evil that's coming" replied the White Knight.

"Wait White Knight, I remember you, when my family was on holiday in Egypt but who are you behind the mask?" asked Matsumoto.

"The time will come for me to reveal myself to you when the next time we meet but before I go, here are your groceries you dropped" replied the White Knight when Matsumoto took the bags from her saviour. After Matsumoto looked into the bags she saw her music player and looked up to see an open door with the White Knight gone while she stood in the moonlight.

'Until next time then White Knight' she thought when walking through the doors still wearing the latex outfit she had on since her defeat to the Black Duelist and headed home.

While on a nearby rooftop, the White Knight removed his white mask and said,

"Soon you will know the truth about me my daughter but for now I bid you farewell" before placing his mask back on and moved swiftly into the night.

A few minutes later, Matsumoto walked through the front door being confronted by her brother and mother, who were worried sick about her when they said,

"Where have you been Matsumoto, I have been worried sick about you" said her mum.

"Sorry to worry you but I was just walking back from the store and was abducted by this black duelist and forced me into dueling him and I lost and that's why I'm wearing this outfit.

"Ok Matsumoto go and get ready for bed while I get the kettle on" said her mom when Matsuda took the groceries and took them into the kitchen area while Matsumoto walked up the stairs and into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Bond

When Matsumoto entered her room, she closed the door behind her and threw her cell phone and her music player on to her bed then walked over to the large French mirror where she looked at herself and remembered the mask that encased her head when all of a sudden it returned from out of nowhere. When the mask appeared she thought to herself,

'Did I just bring this back? What's happening to me?' she said while looking at the fox mask floating in front of her when she reached out and grabbed it.

Matsumoto turned to the large French mirror that she had standing in the corner of her room and started to walk up to it and began to pose in her latex outfit still with the mask in her hands when she turned and decided to get changed when she placed the mask down on her dresser and reached across her body with her right hand and removed her gloves and unzipped them and struggled to pull them off but eventually she did. After Matsumoto had removed the gloves she undid the buckle straps around her neck and bottom of the top and pulled it off over her head freeing the top half of her body.

When she was completely free of the latex clothing, Matsumoto grabbed her nightgown and pulled it on over her head and allowed it to flow down to her ankles where she walked towards the door and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where her mum was sitting at the table with a look of worry on her face.

After sitting down at the table her mum said,

"Now why did you come back wearing that latex outfit?"

"It's a long story but I will try and remember everything" replied Matsumoto.

"Right then let's hear it" said her mum with a strict tone in her voice.

"Well I had just finished at the store and got the groceries you wanted and while i was in there I found this strange golden mask that had no price tag or barcode on it so I took to the counter and the clerk said that I could have it for free so when I paid for the stuff and started my way home.

Then on the corner of Factory Street and Highton road I was attacked from behind by this large black figure who snook up on me and placed this damp rag over my mouth and nose where I fell asleep. When I came to I found myself chained up in the old steelworks factory that had been turned into some sort of dueling dungeon and I had no option but to duel him.

"What did the man look like?" questioned her mum.

"I don't really know as he wore a black mask over his face with only his evil red eyes showing while he stood in the darkness of the factory, I was then defeated in a few turns and then the wired thing happened" stopped Matsumoto in reply.

"Then what happened?" asked Matsuda.

"When the duel came to an end, the Black Duelist used some sort of strange power to change my clothes from what I was wearing to the latex one I came in with but that wasn't all, when all of a sudden this black fox mask appeared and encased my entire head and fastened around my neck so I couldn't speak or get it off" explained Matsumoto.

"Where is this mask now Matsumoto?" asked her mum.

"Its upstairs in my room on my dresser" replied Matsumoto when Matsuda went to get it.

A few moments later Matsuda returned with the mask in his hands when he walked through the door.

"So this is the mask that you were forced to wear" said her mum.

"Yes but then this White Knight came from out of nowhere and demanded the Black Duelist to release me from his control but when I was walking towards the gold mask that was given to me the Black Duelist used his wired powers to summon Holding arms and holding legs that chained me to a stone tablet but lucky for me the White Knight won and freed me from the mad man but then after that I remember nothing" finished Matsumoto.

"We should inform the police about this Black Duelist" said Matsuda.

"No, the matter is over" replied Matsumoto not wanting the police to be involved.

"Matsumoto, are you ok now?" asked her mum.

"Yes I'm fine I think, it's been a long day and I need to rest" replied Matsumoto when she took the black fox mask from off the table and went to bed.

"Ok night Matsumoto" said her mom when she sipped her tea.

"Are you ok mum?" asked Matsuda.

"Yes I'm just a little worried about Matsumoto that's all" she replied.

During the night, Matsumoto began to have a nightmare where she was facing the Black Duelist once more but then a powerful voice entered her mind and said,

"Matsumoto, I am here to help you" said the ancient voice.

"Who are you?" said Matsumoto while still asleep.

"Put the mask on and you will see me" said the soft womanly voice once more.

Then Matsumoto sat up still asleep and took the gold mask and placed it onto her face.

Just then Matsumoto was standing in a narrow corridor with two doors in front of her one on the right and one on the left when she looked at the two doors and was urged to take the right hand door when she walked up to it and pushed it open revealing what looked like a Egyptian throne room.

Meanwhile in Daguerreo Queen Rydia looked at her king from behind her wired shaped mask as it curved lower on one side than the other when King Arch said,

"My Queen are you Ok?"

"Yes my king, now let us prepare to enslave the Humans and rule the worlds together with the Dark Master.

"Yes my Queen lets unlock our real decks and plunge the world into darkness and decay.

Meanwhile in the Egyptian throne like room, Matsumoto looked around and there in the middle of the room was a solid gold Sarcophagus as this caught Matsumoto's attention when she approached it and to her surprise she could read the ancient text when she spoke the words and the lid slowly scrapped open. Matsumoto jumped back when the lid slammed on the floor where a dust cloud covered the sarcophagi. When the dust had cleared, Matsumoto looked inside and there laying was a feminine figured mummy when suddenly the millennium symbol appeared on her forehead and then appeared on the forehead of the female mummy when the wrappings unwrapped themselves and revealed a beautiful Egyptian Princess.

When the Egyptian Princess was unwrapped a bright gold light filled the room when Matsumoto had to shield her eyes but then the light faded when all of a sudden the light faded when the Egyptian Princess dressed in her royal attire wearing the same mask as she was walked from the light and said,

"Thank you for releasing me from my prison stranger" said the young Princess when the two became face to face for the first time.

"You're welcome I guess, but who are you?"

"I am the spirit of a 3000 year old Princess known as Urby, and who might you be?

"I am Matsumoto and why did you say that this was your prison?" she asked in reply.

"It was 3000 years ago when I was 19 years old and I was about to on the throne but my mother's royal advisor, Lord Heishin and his High Mages poisoned her, leaving me to rule the kingdom until one night when I was resting in my chamber when I was kidnapped by Heishin's men and was held deep beneath his chamber and while I was chained up down there the four High mages created a special mask.

"Whoa you mean the mask that we are wearing now?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yes, when one warm night when the moon was full and bright Heishin gave me two options to become his Queen or be mummified alive and my soul trapped within the mask" continued Urby.

Just then Matsumoto looked at Urby and said,

"What happened next?" she asked wanting to know the end of the tale.

"Well I didn't want to be a Queen to his evil court so I refused when suddenly he summoned his lower mages to chain me down to a alter and began to wrap my body folding my arms across my chest leaving all but my head and face showing before they sealed my mouth shut and placing the mask onto my face and then finished covering my face and head when my spirit was absorbed into the masks we wear and laid within this sarcophagus and chamber until you freed me by reading the ancient text" finished Urby.

"Ok Urby, so it was you who called out to me when I was dueling against the Black Duelist.

"Yes I was" replied Urby.

"Ok, how do I call you?" asked Matsumoto.

"Just wear the mask and our bond will begin" replied Urby.

"Ok partner, we will get to know each other over time so how do we bond together" asked Matsumoto.

"We just close our eyes and open our hearts and allow me to enter your mind" explained Urby.

"Ok let's do it" replied Matsumoto when both girls closed their eyes and opened their hearts when the millennium symbol appeared on their foreheads and in a few seconds Urby was gone absorbed into Matsumoto's body when a bright light filled the room and all of a sudden Matsumoto woke up and looked around and then turned her head to the mirror.

'Urby are you there?' thought Matsumoto.

'Yes Matsumoto, I'm here, now you can remove the millennium mask and keep it with you at all times and when you ever want me to help then feel free to ask' replied Urby mentally.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Challenge

6:00 am the following morning, Matsumoto woke up and looked up at the perfect crystal blue sky through her bedroom roof window when she turned her head and looked at her Alarm clock but there sitting next to it was the Millennium mask she had bonded with earlier that night. After a few minutes Matsumoto sat up and pulled the duvet off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up and went into the on suite bathroom. When Matsumoto was finished, she looked at the calendar and saw that it was her and her brothers birthday when she looked over to the wardrobe and saw the latex outfit she had worn the previous night when she looked at the gloves and thought to herself,

'What a strange night, I wonder what I can learn about the Millennium items and Urby' she thought while getting ready for school.

"Matsumoto, breakfast is ready" shouted her mum from at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm Coming" replied Matsumoto when she picked her school books and bag up along with her phone, music player and mask. Before closing the door behind her, she decided to grab the black latex gloves and shoved them into her bag when she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen area.

"Morning honey, Are you ok after the events of last night?" asked Matsumoto's mum.

"Yes I have totally forgotten all about it" replied Matsumoto.

"Morning mom, morning sis, happy birthday" said Matsuda when he came into the kitchen area with a small present in his hand.

"Morning honey, Sleep well?" replied his mum.

"Yep I slept like a rock but I did hear Matsumoto walk around last night" he replied.

"Anyway sit down and have breakfast," replied his mum.

While having breakfast, Matsumoto and Matsuda's mum snook out of the room and returned with four presents two for Matsuda and Matsumoto. Just then Matsumoto looked at the presents and looked how happy her mum was when she said,

"Are you ok mum?"

"Yes I'm fine, I can't believe my two babies are all grown up now" she replied When they took their presents from their mum.

"Thanks mum, we love you" replied Matsumoto.

"I know sweetheart now go and open your presents" she said.

After Matsumoto moved from the kitchen to the living area and sat down and carefully removed the purple silk ribbon that was tied into a neat smart bow around a large rectangular box and removed the lid. Inside the box was a pair of highly expensive gold colored thigh high boots that were designed by famous designer Alexandra Hanzo who had a studio in Crystal City.

Matsumoto, couldn't believe what her mum had got her but when she removed the boots from the box, she just had to try them on when she took the boots and pulled them onto her feet before zipping them to the top when she stood up and paraded up and down a hallway. She was so happy she decided to wear them to school when her mum said,

"Come on Matsumoto, come and open your other present I got you" she said when Matsumoto walked on the laminate flooring as her heels clacked on the floor before she sat down and opened the other present.

After she had sat down again next to her brother who waited for her to open her other present when she removed the black ribbon and removed the lid. When Matsumoto looked into the box she pulled out a pair of gold dueling gloves the same type what the girls of duel academy wore when the time ticked over to 7am. After pulling the gloves on, Matsuda opened his small presents and inside was a black leather deck box similar to that of Yusei's with his name embossed on the flap of it. When he un-fasted the studded fastening he was surprised with the contents of the small deck box was five gold colored packs of cards when he removed them and then looked at Matsumoto and then together hugged their mum before finishing getting ready for school.

When the clock struck 7:30, Matsumoto and Matsuda were ready in their school uniform apart from Matsumoto who was wearing her golden boots. Just as they were walking through the door, Matsuda took his new duelist deck belt and fastened it around his waist when it snapped shut.

"See you later mum" said Matsumoto when they shut the door behind them. A few minutes down the street they met up with their friends Akira, Katsutoshi, Koji and Chiyemi where they also had presents for Matsumoto and Matsuda but then Akira and Chiyemi looked down at Matsumoto's boots and said,

"Matsumoto please tell me they are what we think they are?" they asked.

"Yep they are 100% genuine Alexandra Hanzo thigh high boots and matching gloves to match" replied Matsumoto when she twirled to show them off before continuing to school.

"You're so lucky Matsumoto" said Akira while walking by her friend's sides.

After they turned the corner, they saw the school and the royal blue gates where their teacher Miss Haruki and Mr. Yasuo the boys Gym coach where standing at either side of the gate. As Akira, Katsutoshi, Koji and Chiyemi walked through the royal blue gates Matsumoto was stopped by Mr. Yasuo and said,

"Miss Ishikawa you know those boots are un acceptable here at school" he said while towering over her.

"But sir its Matsumoto's birthday and they are a present from her mum" said Matsuda stepping between his and his sister.

Just then Miss Haruki walked over to Matsumoto, Matsuda and Mr. Yasuo and said,

"Is there a problem Mr. Yasuo?" she asked.

When Miss Haruki asked the question, Mr. Yasuo replied,

"Matsumoto's boots are unacceptable and must be punished" he blushed.

"Ok then Mr. Yasuo let me duel you and if I win then Matsumoto can wear her boots but if I lose then I'll go on a date with you" explained Miss Haruki.

Mr. Yasuo couldn't pass up this offer so he replied,

"Ok Miss Haruki, you have yourself a duel but to add to that deal, if I win Matsumoto is expelled from Crystal Academy.

"Fine Mr. Yasuo, I'll see you at the dueling arena at 9am sharp" replied Miss Haruki when she spun and walked off swaying in a feminine way in her Silver teacher's uniform.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Build-up

When Miss Haruki reached her office she locked the door behind her and thought to herself,

'What have I got myself into, I haven't even seen Yasuo's deck but saying that he hasn't seen mine' she continued when she walked over to her desk and removed the silver key from its secret hiding place before walking over to the bookcase in the corner of the room.

When walking over to a large cabinet with the key in hand she said to herself,

"Well its time I change into something more comfortable" while sliding the key into the concealed lock and twisted the key counter clockwise when the lock clicked.

A minute or so later, Miss Haruki took grip of the two small brass handles and pulled the doors wide open revealing the contents. There standing in front of her was a glass case that lit up by a small LED light in the top of the cabinet. The glass case opened revealing a stand with her underground dueling outfit on it that was tailored herself and was made to show off her favourite colour purple. It included a pair of thigh high purple leather boots, a matching short leather skirt that sat above the top of the boots, and below a tight fitting chest garter showing off little of her cleavage and exposing her super-model hourglass shaped body. The arms are covered by a pair of matching opera length gloves and a matching leather wrap to cover the neck. While it was forbidden for any teacher or student to duel in the underground, Miss Haruki hid her identity from public and fellow teachers who were invited to the shows whenever they were in town, she would wear an eye mask around the top half of her face so she wouldn't be found out as the mask sat proud around a head stand. With the door to her office locked and the blinds closed, Miss Haruki unzipped her teachers outfit and hung it on a few clothes hangers along with her skirt and removed her bra letting it fall to the ground while standing in front of the stand and removed each item separately starting with the neck wrap and pulled it down over her head and let it hang freely over her shoulders. With the neck wrap in place, Miss Haruki took the tight breast garter and loosened it just enough as she threw it over her head and brought it down over her chest and fitted it around her breasts. When it was sitting correctly she grabbed the strings and pulled them to tighten the garter around her chest. After Miss Haruki had tied the strings at the back of her top, she took the skirt from the stand and stood in to the opening and pulled it up her legs and covered her womanly parts. With her body now covered in her underground dueling outfit, Miss Haruki sat down and removed her normal shoes before sitting up and tied her platinum blonde hair up into a ponytail with a matching bobble to the rest of her outfit. After Miss Haruki had tied her hair up, she got to her feet and walked over to the case and grabbed the tall boots before turning to a black sofa where she sat down and unzipped the boots. When the boots were flopped open, Miss Haruki took the boots and pulled them over her bare legs before zipping them to the top for them to tighten. She walked around to see if they were comfortable on her. She sat back down as she did her makeup. She applied black lipstick that shined over her lips. She extended the size of her eyelashes with them around black eye shadow. She finished with pale blemish around her face so that her makeup appealed better giving her a darker look that appealed to her outfit.

With the clock reading 8:50, Miss Haruki walked over to the glass case and removed her mask from the head stand and said,

"It's been a while since I wore this but to keep my secret save then it's a must" she said when she turned the mask around and pulled it onto her face being careful not to smudge her make-up.

With her mask securely on her face, Miss Haruki stepped on a secret switch and cloud of smoke appeared and while the air ducts absorbing the smoke from the room, Miss Haruki was gone.

Meanwhile in the main Dueling arena, Matsumoto sat in the front row with her brother Matsuda and their friends Akira, Katsutoshi, Koji and Chiyemi beside them when the lights suddenly dropped and spotlights appeared on both entrances to the arena.

Just then the curtains opened and out came Mr. Yasuo wearing his regular tracksuit with his sleeves on his top rolled up just passed his elbows with a duel disk strapped to his left wrist but there was no sign of Miss Haruki. While Mr. Yasuo was standing in the duelist's space, he thought to himself,

'Where is she? She has probably come to her senses and knew she would never beat me' he stood thinking with his arms folded.

When the Clock struck 9:00am sharp a large cloud of smoke appeared and when it vaporized into the air there stood a womanly figure while all of the students were speechless at the stunning figure as Mr. Yasuo said,

"Miss Haruki is that you?"

"No, you can call me Crush" replied the confident woman.

Just then the rules of the duel was read out but then Mr. Yasuo increased the stakes and said,

"If I win Crush, you must remove your mask and reveal yourself to us" he said.

"Fine Yasuo, but if I win then I will abolish the school uniforms and allow the students to wear anything they want and you must leave the school" replied Crush when the life point scoreboard powered up and set itself at 4000 and the duel got under way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Wandering Girl

With decks shuffled and the life points set the duel got underway with both duelists drew their opening hands and fanned them out in their left hands. While in the crowd, Matsumoto sat with her bag between her feet and took out the millennium mask that she held firmly in her hands when Chiyemi saw the mask and said,

"Wow Matsumoto is that your mask?"

"It is and according to someone I met last night it is one of the millennium items" replied Matsumoto while she leaned forward and watched the duel start with a worried look on her face.

Within seconds Crush said in a dark tone,

"I draw and summon Dominatrix Red in attack mode (ATK/1300) and activate her effect that allows me to add one Dominatrix Yellow to my hand from my deck" she explained when she took a Dominatrix Yellow from her deck and added it to her hand before shuffling her deck and continuing with her turn.

"Next I place 1 card face down and end my turn" said the confident woman when the duel went to Mr. Yasuo for the first time in the duel.

Meanwhile in Daguerreo, King Arch and his queen was resting peacefully before there was a large bang on the castle doors that woke them up and awoke from their slumber and went to see who it was. When King Arch's servants opened the large wooden gate like doors stood in front of King Arch, stood a young girl standing with her feet covered in blisters and blood as Queen Rydia appeared and saw the state of the young girl.

"Marie, can you come here please?"

"Yes my Queen, how can I help you" she replied while stepping forward from behind her" said the maid.

"Marie, please take this young lady washed and clean her wounds" she said from behind her mask.

"Yes my queen" replied Marie when Amber and Ebony appeared and help carry the young girl to the bathroom.

"My queen, why did you allow that girl into the castle?"

"Because my king, we are not tyrants and plus she was hurt and needed our help" replied Queen Rydia.

"Ok my queen you are right" replied King Arch when the two walked back into the castle and their servants shut the doors.

While in the large marble covered floors of the bathroom, Marie poured some hot water into the tub and did this several times before she turned to the young girl and said,

"What is your name my child?" she asked.

"I am Amy" said the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Amy" said Marie when she kneeled down to take a look at Amy's blistered and bloody feet.

While looking at Amy's sore feet, Queen Rydia walked into the bathroom and looked at Amy and Marie and said,

"Welcome young lady to my castle" she said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you my queen, I always knew that you and your king had hearts" replied Amy.

"What is your name child?"

"Amy, my queen" she replied while Marie was looking at her feet.

"Well Amy, we have a room for you" replied Rydia.

"Thank you my queen, but may I ask a question?

"Yes my dear what did you want to ask me?"

"Well the last time you came to the town, you didn't wear a mask but now you are why is that?" asked Amy sitting on a red velvet seat.

"That my dear is none of your concern but if you truly want to know then I will take you tomorrow. But now get cleaned up and join us for dinner" replied Queen Rydia when she walked out of the room. When Queen Rydia left the room, Marie said,

"Right then shall we get you into the tub?" she said when Amber and Ebony took Amy's hands and helped her over to the tub.

Sometime passed and Amber, Ebony and Marie helped Amy out of the tub and covered her body in large white towels with the royal symbol on them and led her to her own room. It was large with a queen sized four posted bed draped in crimson red sheets and blankets. On one side of the room, stood a large solid looking pine wardrobe with large full length mirrors on the insides of the doors while on the other side of the room was a dressing table with a large gold rim around the edges with small jewelry boxes on both sides of the table itself.

Amy couldn't believe that this was her room while standing dripping wet through with only towels wrapped around her young womanly body.

When Marie and Amber helped her into the room Amy walked behind a screen and dropped the towels around her body and then her hair that released her long golden blonde hair. When she was completely dry, Marie walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled the doors opened and removed a beautiful crimson colored evening dress with fine Victorian lace and handed it behind the screen. Within a few minutes Amy pulled it over head and down over her body before stepping out from behind the screen. When Amy had re appeared from behind the screen, Marie walked up behind her and pulled the zipper up the back of the dress and in one swift movement it was fastened. With the dress now fastened, Amy sat down on the side of the bed and Amber and Marie carefully dried her feet to reveal the damage done to her feet. When Amy's feet were fully dried, Marie took some special cream and carefully applied it before Ebony took over with her high quality first aid skills and wrapped clean white bandages around Amy's feet starting just above the ankle and then began to work her way down around her ankle leaving only her heels showing before tying the ends of the bandages into a neat bow.

After Ebony had tied the bandages neatly around the top of Amy's ankle, Marie said,

"Now Amy, have you ever tried on a corset?"

"No Marie I haven't, why do you ask?" replied Amy confusingly.

"Now that you are in that dress then this will go perfectly with it if you would like to try it" replied Marie while holding the corset in her hand.

"Yes please I would like to try it, oh and thank you Ebony for your medical skills" replied Amy.

"You're welcome Amy" replied Ebony.

Just then Marie unfastened the clips on the front of the corset and told Amy to take a deep breath while Amber took the corset and was able to fasten it together while Marie took the laces and pulled them tight before tying them into a tight bow when Amy breathed out. When Amy breathed out she turned to the mirror and was stunned by how she looked like a super model but when she turned around and there was Ebony holding out a pair of long red gloves that matched her dress she had on when she took them off Ebony and pulled them up her arms and fastened them.

The final part of the evening attire was the shoes but because of the bandages, Marie, Amber and Ebony struggled to get any heeled shoes on but then Amy saw a pair of open heel like sandals that she easily slipped her bandaged feet into and now she was ready to have a meal with King Arch and Queen Rydia.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Duel for the School

When the Duel went to Mr. Yasuo, he drew a card from his deck and said,

"Now I summon Mecha Villain Defender (DEF/2000) in defense mode and end my turn with three cards face down on the field" he explained when the backs of the cards appeared in the spell and trap card zones of the dueling field.

'Interesting, now I know what type of deck I'm against then I can win this' thought Miss Haruki from behind her mask before drawing a card from her deck.

After drawing from her deck, she looked at her hand and devised a strategy to take down Mr. Yasuo's machines.

"Come on Crush make your move or quit" said Mr. Yasuo trying to intimidate her.

"Shut up" shouted Crush when she continued her move.

"Now I summon Dominatrix in attack mode (ATK/1900) and now I activate the spell card Dominatrix Mask that I can equip to 1 monster with 'Dominatrix' in its name and increase its attack by 500 points" she explained confidently when a Malice like mask appeared from the card and placed itself over her monsters head increasing her ATK from 1900 to 2400.

"Now I set two cards face down and now my Dominatrix attack Mecha Villain defender with your Whip slash attack" she ordered when her monster released her whip and with a flick of her gloved wrist and attacked. Within seconds Mecha Villain Defender was destroyed. With Mecha Villain Defender destroyed this left Yasuo defenseless but instead of attacking him directly, Crush ended her turn.

"Your move Yasuo" she said when the scoreboard lit up on Yasuo's side.

"Now I draw and summon Mecha Villain – RE in attack mode and when this machine is summoned normally it gains an additional 500 attack points" he explained when his Machines ATK went from 1400 to 1900. Next I activate the field spell Mecha Creation Zone" he continued when the entire field transformed into a factory like room with large mechanical arms and large cables trailing all over the floor when Crush said,

"What is this card and what does it do? She asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out" replied Yasuo with a grin on his face.

"Next I attack your Dominatrix Red with Mecha Villain RE" ordered Mr. Yasuo when his monster powered up its attack. After a few seconds, Yasuo's monster launched its attack but then Crush said,

"I don't think so Yasuo, reveal face down" she said when one of her face down cards flipped up revealing Magic Cylinder that took the attack away from her Dominatrix Red and into one of the cylinders before being fired back at Yasuo who took 1900 points of damage dropping his life points down to 2100. When Mr. Yasuo's life points stopped at the 2100 mark, Crush placed her trap card into the black slot on her duel disk and watched it get sent to the graveyard while Mr. Yasuo still looked confident even though he lost so many life points where he decided to end his turn.

When the turn came to an end, Crush said,

"Is this the best you can do?" she asked as she looked at her deck and drew a card. After spending a few seconds looking at her hand, she said,

"Now Yasuo, I summon Dominatrix Pink and now that I have two level 4 monsters I will overlap them so that I can exceed summon my Dominatrix Princess" she said with everyone looked in shock and was wondering what an Exceed monster was.

"So Yasuo any last words?" she asked when her monster appeared on the field.

"Yes I have… I activate my face down card Nightmare Wheel that I equip to your Dominatrix Princess and it stops her from attacking me and it also inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points during each of your standby phases" he explained when Crush's Dominatrix Princess was chained to the wheel unable to move as all she could do was look on from behind her mask.

With Crush's monster trapped by the chains of the Nightmare wheel, she had no option but to end her turn when Yasuo instantly drew a card from his deck and said,

"Now I activate the effect of my Mecha Creation Zone and by paying 500 life points it allows me to special summon 1 level 4 or lower machine type monster from my hand with 'Mecha' in its name, so now I special summon my Mecha Villain Voidtron in attack mode" he said when a evil looking machine appeared with a purple power core in the middle of its body. (ATK/1500)

"You're not the only duelist to have Exceed Monsters Crush as I will now prove as I overlap my two level 4 monsters to Exceed summon my Mecha Villain OBLIVION!" he shouted when his monsters lined up and a huge demonic shaped figure materialized with large red demon heads protecting its body when suddenly a large green flame ignited behind it when it stood and enshrouded the field into darkness. When Crush looked up at the huge monster she was frozen in fear until Yasuo continued,

"Now Crush I end my turn with this card face-down" he said when the duel went back to Crush.

Before Crush drew a card from her deck she noticed that Yasuo's Mecha Villain Oblivion ATK went from its original 2700 to 1700 which made her feel better and more confident to continue with the duel.

When Mecha Villain Oblivion's stats were at 1700, Crush drew a card from her deck and lost 500 Life points due to Yasuo's Nightmare wheel trap card that dropped her Life Points down to 3500 when she continued with her turn. After Crush looked at her hand she looked at her trapped monster and then looked at the state of the field until she said,

"Now I summon Dominatrix Yellow and use her special ability to add 1 Dominatrix Green from my deck to my hand and next I activate the spell card Double summon that allows me to have an additional summon this round so I release my Dominatrix Yellow in order to summon my Dominatrix Fighter" she explained when a tall woman short purple hair appeared on the field wearing a red and black catsuit with her arms covered in a pair of shoulder length gloves and thigh high laced boots covering her long silky pink legs when her stats appeared on the scoreboard and read (ATK/2100 DEF/1900).

"Next I play 1 card face-down and attack your Mecha Villain Oblivion with my Dominatrix Fighter with her Lace whip attack" she ordered when her monster began to run towards Mecha Villain Oblivion.

"Not so fast as I activate my face down card a little trap I like to call Virus mask and it equips itself to 1 attacking monster and lowers its attack points by 500 which means that your fighter is 100 points weaker than my oblivion" he explained when a black mask appeared and slammed itself into Dominatrix fighters face in doing so green data strips began to glow and infused the monster with a virus lowering her attack points from 2100 to 1600.

"I play mystical space typhoon that allows me to destroy 1 spell or trap card and I choose your virus mask" returned Crush when all of a sudden her monsters stats returned their original 2100 and continued with her attack. When Dominatrix Fighter was only feet away from Mecha Villain Oblivion, one of her laces from her boots transformed into a whip and with a crack of her wrist the whip slammed into the demonic monster and exploded creating a large explosion.

After the explosion they saw that Mr. Yasuo's monster was still standing but Crush's Dominatrix Fighter was nowhere to be seen until it became clear that Yasuo had activated his reinforcements trap card and increased his monsters attack up by 500 points so that his monsters attack points were marginally higher than Crush's when suddenly Crush's Life points dropped to 3400.

With the Scoreboard reading Crush 3400 LP and Mr. Yasuo's reading 2100 LP the tide of the duel was beginning to change.

To Be Continued in Yu-Gi-Oh! FD Part 2


End file.
